User talk:Haos-Stasis866
Hello there, Thinking with Portals. 20:30, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Warning Please stop adding fanmade pictures to pages. I know you have good intentions but there are not real cards.Zachattack31 (talk) 21:43, August 4, 2011 (UTC) OK sorry about that. HELP!! Ok I need some look out people for a few weeks. I need poeple to look for a Jamsaber, Darkus Pyrus or Aquos Horridian, Lanzato, Haos or Aquos Krowll, and a Ventus Spyron. O ya, plz respond on my talk page. THX :) MY 100th EDIT :D I finally hit my 100th edit! at 9:46 PM on August 4, 2011 Head's Up If the picture is already in the Infobox, it doesn't need to go in the Gallery. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 20:47, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Is it a warning or a just-so-i-know thing? :You did it on the Maron page, I believe, so it's more of a head's up. Also, when replying to someone, it's easier for the other person if you put it at the bottom of their talk page and sign with ~~~~. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 20:50, August 12, 2011 (UTC) My 200th edit! I made it to my 200th edit at 2.29 PM on August 13, 2011 hi Whats's up?Darkusgal231 00:29, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Not much how bout u Same hereDarkusgal231 00:52, August 15, 2011 (UTC) So are u really a Darkus battler? My 300th edit! I made it to my 300th edit at 10.02 on August 29, 2011. Head's Up The only category you can add to your user page is Users. The more you sweat in peace, the less you bleed in war. 18:48, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ok sorry That's ok. I removed it for you. Hope you don't mind. =P The more you sweat in peace, the less you bleed in war. 18:51, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Nah its fine. still dont kno all the rules and stuff. In that case, may I direct you to Bakugan Wiki: Policies! Also, reply on the other person's talk page instead of your own. The more you sweat in peace, the less you bleed in war. 19:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Well now you shouldn't have gotten rid of your Welcome Message, should you? I will give you another. Don't just throw it out this time. Ten[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'scy']]the 19:17, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok Its pretty obvious that tremblar doesn't have a combination HES A BAKUMINE. only sky raiders and bakufusion have combinations. Zierant 22:43, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Um ... What was with your edit on Horridan's page ...? --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| ''Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 22:39, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :It's okay. I was just wondering what was going on with it. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 21:32, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Wondering Hey HaosStasis, erm. the Arrival of Elimination title you got from here http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Bakugan:_Mechtanium_Surge_episodes this link? i suggest you don't look over here, most of the info is false sometimes. Check out here Here for confirmed titles, thats where i found Enemy Allies, Battle for Bakugan Land and the other titles to Evil Doomsday. Yep, its the correct information. But, for now just leave it as it is, if the title is false it will be renamed